A Conversation with Robin's Conscience
by EmbracingRain
Summary: When Robin's conscience won't leave him alone, he takes a midnight stroll to the kitchen. What does this walk lead to? Will Robin's relationship with a certain girl change? Read and Respond.[Oneshot]No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this was originally a chapter from a story I was writing until I decided that I wasn't going to write the story and that I was only going to keep this part of the story. Still, I couldn't figure out what to do with it. So I was reading all of these sweet little one-shots and stuff and was all "OMG, I could turn it into a one-shot!" I've had this thing floating around in my old Health binder for, like, a year now, and it took me a while to improve it. It's sort of this conversation between Robin and his very rude, unhelpful conscience. In this story, both Robin and Starfire are older. All of the Titans would be, I guess, but they're not in this story. Robin is 19 and Starfire is 18. Robin's thoughts are in italics, and his conscience's words are bold. I hope you like it.  
Always,  
RupertLover09

**A Conversation with Robin's Conscience  
**

Robin couldn't sleep. He rolled over and looked at his digital clock which read 2 AM.

_What's wrong with me?_

The voice in the back of his head answered back.

**It's Starfire.**

_What! No way! Shut the fuck up, dude!_

**I'm your conscience, Genius. I do't shut up unless I want to.**

_What do you want?_

**Isn't the question: what do you want?**

_I don't get it. What the hell is wrong with you?_

**Isn't that supposed to be: What the hell is wrong with you?**

_Aren't you supposed to be helpful or some shit like that?_

**I help you make your decisions. So, yes, technically speaking, I am supposed to be helpful, you sad, sorry ass wipe. **

_I'm fucking 19! I can make my own damn decisions!_

**Just like you decided to snog your team mate under a tree 3 hours ago?**

_You told me to!_

**You're not really a morning person, are you?**

_It's 2 AM, you dumbass. Get off my case!_

**You're not very cooperative when you're grumpy. Didn't Bruce always tell you not to get involved with your team mates? She's younger than you even!**

_Star's only a year younger than me. Not even. Her birthday's in 3 days. Besides, I did not 'get involved' with her as you so nicely put it. _

**I would stick to Bruce's words, Buddy Boy. She'll kick you to the side like a piece of clothing that's out of style.**

_You're not very helpful, you know that?_

**Dont insult me!**

_I do what I want, asshole._

**HMPH! **

Robin decided to ingnore his conscience and rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of basket ball shorts, then walked groggily to the dark abyss that was the kitchen. He didn't see the person sitting at the end of the counter as he opened up the fridge.

"Robin?" said a very confused and feminine voice.

"GAH!" Robin nearly jumped out of his skin. He walked over to the light switch and turned on the light.

There sat Starfire, gaping at him in confusion. She was wearing purple pajama pants with black stars printed all over them; they had been rolled up several times but still threatened to fall off. Her old, black Simple Plan T-shirt clung to her curves tightly and showed off a fair bit of her stomach. Her hair was slightly messy and her face harbored a look that said she was being deprived of her sleep.

_Damn she's hot!_

**Ahem. Stick with Brucey, son.**

_What the fuck? Did you just call me son?_

"Robin? You are alright?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Starfire set down her bowl of whatever Tamaranian food she had been eating. "You are making strange faces and seem to be devoid of your sleep."

"My conscience won't shut up."

_Did I just say that? Holy crap!_

"Somtime when people's consciences will not leave them alone, something tends to be bothering them. Perhaps you wish to talk about it?" Starfire suggested.

**Bruce is your best friend. Do not get involved.**

"I guess I could talk about it." Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**No! Don't do it!**

Robin and Starfire sat down on the couch together. Star turned her emerald green eyes to him. "Well, what is bothering you?"

**Now look what you did! Now you have to tell her that you love her! How stupid can you be? She doesn't love you!**

"I-I'm not really good at this." Robin muttered.

"Good at what?"

"Talking about my feelings and stuff." he turned bright red.

"Oh. I-I see." Starfire got up to leave.

**Don't let her go! She's worth it! I admit it! You were right!**

"Star, wait!" Robin stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him.

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head to one side and looking at him in confusion.

"Star, I-I love you," Robin turned a brighter shade of red. "But growing up around Batman and stuff, he told me not to get involved with my teamates and stuff like that."

Starfire looked hurt. She sat down on the couch again and fiddled with one of her stray hair elastics. "So you wish to follow his rules?" she said quietly, on the verge of tears.

"No, Star, I don't. Screw the rules. I love you and-and I don't want you to think that I don't." Robin told her as he sat down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

**You betrayed Batman! How could you betray him?**

_Shut up._

"I love you, Robin," Starfire murmured before she drifted off to sleep.

**The End

* * *

**

Okay, so what did you think? I decided not to make them kiss since too many people do that. I hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Alternate Ending

Okay, by request of **Terra**, I have added one last comment by Robin's conscience with an alternate ending. Technically speaking, **Terra** didn't ask for one more comment, she says that she just wished there had been one more. So, I got to thinking about it and was all "What the hell? Why not?" So here it is. It probably sucks because I wrote it off the top of my head. I also wish to recongnise **SunShineStar** for flaming. I must say though, it didn't offend me one bit, if that's what you were aiming for. Thank you very much. It only made me more determined to improve my stories and keep writing. After all, it's just an opinion. When I get 50 reviews, I promise I will respond to them all. Now on with my crappy alternate ending!  
Always,  
RupertLover09

_**A Conversation with Robin's Conscience: Alternate Ending**_

** You betrayed Batman! How could you betray him?**

_Shut up._

"I love you, Robin." Starfire murmured before she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Star." Robin said as he closed his eyes

**Noooooooooooooooooooooo! How could you do this?**

When Raven walked into the living room a few hours later, she found the two of them asleep on the couch. Starfire was laying with her head in Robin's lap and Robin was sleeping with his head on his shoulder. Raven smirked. "It's about time." she whispered, patting Robin fondly on the head before going to make herself some herbal tea.

"TOFUUUUUUUUUU!" Beast Boy yelled, racing into the room.

Raven slapped a hand over his mouth and pointed to Robin and Starfire.

"Heheh...oops."

* * *

Okay, now I want your opinion. Should I or should I not write one in Starfire's point of view? Yes or No? 

-RupertLover09


End file.
